


His David

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxious David Rose, Character Study, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: Patrick caught sight of him through the window of the store and drew up short. Incorrect. The thought came to him in David’s voice, but it was his body language that was screaming at him.Just a tiny David character study. Fluffy nonsense.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	His David

**Author's Note:**

> Hi--new to the fandom! I LOVE to study body language and wow is David Rose a feast. There is really no plot here, just fluff with a little angst. Enjoy.

Patrick caught sight of him through the window of the store and drew up short. _Incorrect._ The thought came to him in David’s voice, but it was his body language that was screaming at him.

David Rose wanted to be left alone. He broadcast it loud and clear with every fiber of his being. His shoulders hunched up around his ears, body taut with tension as if bracing for an attack. The way he carried himself was awkward, disjointed, unsure. His heavy steps as he moved around the store reflected neither grace nor ease. Like his body was too big for him and he was uncomfortable in his skin. His loud outlandish clothes were not call for attention but instead an armor: do not enter, do not notice the soft anxious heart buried under all this pretense. Stay. Away.

Patrick sighed. This was not _his_ David. This was pre-Patrick David. The result of a sensitive boy lost in the shuffle of a wild little sister, self-indulgent celebrity mother, and a business minded father. Selfish because he only ever had himself to depend on. An elaborate act to keep the world and more importantly the hurt away. Patrick wondered, not the first time, how David might have thrived in an environment with a little more nurturing and a little less material excess.

He’d spent two days away at a small business conference and apparently David pulled so far back into himself he could hardly be found. Luckily, Patrick had grown adept to luring him back out.

He tugged the door open and stepped inside. David’s head whipped around, pinning him with a glare that would have scared off lesser men or at least any potential costumer that made the mistake of asking David for any kind of assistance. However the ire faded almost as quickly as it arrived once David realized who had entered the store. 

“Hi…” his voice was small, tentative, like the morning after their first date. Like he might not be sure Patrick was really there.

“Hey,” Patrick replied. 

“You’re back early,” David noted, still not moving from where he’d rooted himself in the back corner near the bathroom.

Patrick nodded. Technically the conference didn’t end until that afternoon, but when he looked at the schedule that morning he didn’t see anything worth keeping him away from his husband for another few hours. “Today’s seminars were irrelevant to us, but if you want me to leave…” he gestured towards the door, a smile playing at his lips.

“No!” David snapped, his whole body lurching forward. “Please don’t,” he added, softer. Patrick chuckled, reaching back to flip the open sign to closed, knowing this warranted a couple minutes of privacy.

“Everything ok here?” he asked, walking towards the cash register rather than his husband. It was best to let David come to him in these situations. He leaned back against the counter and waited, a small knowing smile on his face.

“Yeah. Fine,” David replied dismissively. Patrick watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists a couple times, beginning to dismantle his defenses. His jaw relaxed and his shoulders leveled out. David finally moved to close the distance between them, his movements fluid as he settled back into his nearly six foot frame. He set his hands on Patrick’s face, studying him for a moment before pulling him into a fierce kiss. Patrick sighed into the kiss, relieved to feel remaining tension flood out of David’s body.

“Welcome home,” David said with a cautious smile as he threw his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “Missed you,” he murmured pressing his face against his neck.

“Mmm,” Patrick agreed, stroking his hand up and down his husband’s back. “This is a really long hug now,” he added, knowing David had no intention of letting him go anytime soon and not really minding.

“Don’t care,” David replied, hugging him tighter.

Patrick just laughed. This was _his_ David back and not the ghost of the past that had been in his body moments earlier. The David who hugs too long and very much wanted to be seen. The one who makes everything _right_.


End file.
